Conversations had while waiting for Bueno Nacho
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: Kim and Shego find themselves trapped under a collapsed lair. Thankfully rescue is assured and dinner is on its way , but what do a hero and villain talk about while they wait. Rated T for Adult Themes, mild coarse language and Kim teasing Shego
1. Tanks for nothing

Chapter 1. Tanks for nothing.

Kim deftly dodged to one side and threw a counter blow towards Shego. The villainess merely batted Kim's fist out of the way. Kim used the change in momentum to try to heel kick Shego in the head. The older woman ducked easily and began to throw balls of plasma at her younger opponent. Kim back flipped away from the exploding green balls of fire. Meanwhile Dr. Drakken and Ron where caught in their usual slap fight while Rufus had snuck into the lair's control console. Deftly pulling wires the intelligent rodent had soon short-circuited many controls but it still wasn't enough. The hairless rodent then spotted a pressure sensor beneath a button that was best described as large and red. He managed to get the claw on his forepaw into the space below the button and tap what it would activate if it were hit.

"Self destruct in one minute," an androgynus, electronic voice stated.

"Gah," Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "We're supposed to have ten minutes, Shego we've got to get out of here."

The blue skinned scientist beat a hasty path to the lair's hoverpod hanger not bothering to check if his well-paid sidekick was behind him.

"Kiiiiiimmm!" Ron called as he looked over to where the teen hero was still battling her foe. She was holding Shego's arms just below the reach of the plasma. Both were struggling to gain the upper hand. It looked as if Shego would claw Kim's eye's out, but it seemed Kim would head butt the green girl if she gained the upper hand.

"Kiiiiimmm!" Ron tried again. The teen hero still wouldn't respond.

"Self destruct in five."

Rufus scampered onto Ron's shoulder.

"Four"

Shego tried to knee Kim in the stomach.

"Three."

Ron and Rufus began to glow with a blue aura.

"Two."

The mystical monkey power within Ron activated to its full potential. He knew what he had to do. He rushed at the two combatants. Just before he reached them he flipped back and kicked out his legs. He kicked both of them into the empty concrete pool behind them. At the same time he began flipping back towards the exit.

"One"

The explosives set in the various support beams and struts detonated and almost immediately debris began falling. Several girders fell on top of the pool Ron had kicked the two women into. Thankfully they landed in such away that they supported the other debris that fell on top of them. Ron continued to flip, dodge and weave through the falling rubble. Rufus however was leaping from piece to piece as they fell. Finally sidekick and pet were both clear and the blue aura surrounding them dissipated. Finally drawing in a breath Ron called again.

"Kiiiiimmmmm!"

Below the debris Shego moaned. She was wondering why it was dark all of the sudden and why she was lying down on something very warm and a little squishy. She heard a groan that hadn't emanated from her own lips. It had apparently come from the warm thing beneath her. Carefully she ignited her plasma on just the tip of her right index finger. Before her bathed in the sickly green glow was the face of Kim Possible.

"Wake up Princess," Shego said. "I think you better contact your trained geek on that glorified cell phone of yours."

"Uhhh," Kim exhaled as she came to.

"Come on pumpkin," Shego encouraged.

The teen hero slowly came to her senses; she blinked her eyes a few times and then rubbed them. Finally she realised that Shego was lying on top of her.

"Get off of me!" Kim screamed.

"Whoa chill out Kimmie," Shego said as she leant back out of the way of the teens swinging fist. "I think this is definitely a situation in which we should call a truce or some crap like that."

"What do you mean?" Kim said getting up into a sitting position.

"Look around you," Shego said. "I think we may be trapped in the piranha tank under what's left of the lair."

Kim looked around but couldn't really see anything. Shego flared her plasma so her whole hand was encased in the glow. It shed a little more light on their predicament. Kim groaned again.

"Come on Kimmie," Shego said. "Call nerdlinger and make with the rescue teams already."

"Okay, Okay, jeez," Kim said as she tried to contact Wade with her wrist kimmunicator. Beep and a buzz and then nothing but static came from the communication device.

"Well that's just great!" Shego was obviously disappointed. "I thought I read that those things were suppose to be indestructible."

"That was the old one," Kim explained. "There wasn't enough room for the armour in this tiny thing. Where did you read that anyway?"

"I may be a villain Princess but I can still buy the science magazines that you and nerdlinger give interviews to."

Kim shrugged her shoulders and then reached into one of the pouches that held her standard mission gear. She pulled out a small flashlight. She flicked it on and then stood it on a clear patch of ground so that its beam would shine upwards and splash across the rubble they were trapped under. Shego let her plasma die down. While the flashlight wasn't as bright it was a lot easier on the eye than the green glow.

"Thanks," Shego grunted. "If I had to keep that up, well."

"No big," Kim said cutting her off. "I don't want to lose our most powerful tool either. The batteries in that should last for a good twenty hours."

"I'm surprised," Shego said. "Kim Possible using off the shelf equipment."

"Well I keep asking Wade to adapt one of his special power cells for them but he can't seem to put it into a cylinder shape with out them exploding."

"Fair enough I suppose," Shego responded.

"So piranha tank huh?" Kim asked. "I see the tank, but not the piranhas."

"Henchco's upped the price on exotic animals and smarty mart was waiting on a shipment they said would arrive next Tuesday," Shego explained. "Dr. D decided to wait, because think about this now princess, he had a choice of getting his piranhas now or paying me for my services this month."

"So he isn't as dumb as he looks," Kim said nodded.

"I could debate that princess."

Kim just ignored the comment and studied the ceiling carefully. She mumbled something to herself, rattled off some numbers and shook her head.

"Not getting out that way without it coming down on us," Kim said as she turned her attention back to Shego. "Any chance of digging out through the side or bottom of this death trap?"

"Sorry Princess," Shego replied. "While I could possibly melt my way through, this just so happens to be in the centre of the lair. Thus once through we'd still have hundreds of meters of rock to tunnel through."

"Damn," Kim said, as she knew Shego would be severely taxed after the first ten metres.

Shego stared blankly at Kim for a moment. While it wasn't a particularly nasty curse word such was Kim's image that it was a shock to hear the teen hero utter even the tiniest vulgarity. Shego was finally about to utter some sarcastic witticism when both women heard a rustling above their heads. Shego's plasma power flared up on reflex and Kim grabbed the flashlight to search for the source of the noise. As the light played across the ceiling it eventually caught something pink in its beam. Close to the edge of the pool was the head of a naked mole rat peeking out between a steel girder and a rock. The creature looked relieved and gave an excited chatter.

"Rufus!" Kim exclaimed.


	2. Ethical mad science

Chapter 2

Shego waited impatiently for Kim to finish the conversation she was currently having with a naked rodent. Shego was always amazed that both Kim and her sidekick seemed to understand the creature. The fact that the green skinned villainess seemed to pick up a few English words from the hairless rat disturbed her. She shook her head and focused on the conversation.

"So Ron's contacted Wade?" Kim asked.

Rufus nodded his little bald head and chattered a little more he pointed a claw gave his best scared expression and then muttered "uh oh Shego."

"Not this again," Kim sighed. "I thought I explained to you and Ron about…"

The rest of that statement was lost in hushed whispers.

"In any case," Kim continued. "We're both in the same sitch here so you tell Ron to treat her like when Avarius stole team go's power or better yet with the respect he showed her during her time as Miss Go."

Rufus nodded in understanding and then squeaked "GJ."

"Global justice is sending a rescue squad," Kim confirmed as Rufus nodded.

"Whoa there Kimmie!" Shego exclaimed. "Don't I get at least a five minute head start once we get out of here."

"It's not like you can't breakout within five seconds," Kim said. "Unless you want to sulk."

"Shut it Princess," Shego shot back.

"Right, back to immediate concerns," Kim said deciding not to antagonise Shego further. "Food and water, Rufus if Ron can find a PVC pipe or something like that he could probably deliver those things to us while we wait for global justice."

Rufus looked doubtful.

"You're a natural tunneler little guy you'll be able to make a clear enough path," Kim encouraged her non-human team member.

Rufus saluted as Kim turned her attention to Shego.

"You've been here awhile what's the closest place for food?" the teenager asked.

"There's a Bueno Nacho in the next valley over," Shego grunted out.

"Nothing else?" Kim asked.

"Only one of those crazy bulk good supermarkets," Shego shuddered remembering last week when Dr D had sent her there for milk.

"Okay buyout the water and get me my usual salad please and thank you," Kim said. "And for you Shego?"

"Bean free Naco, If I have to spend I substantial amount of time with you cupcake I'm going to need comfort food," green villainess added the second part after she caught a look from Kim.

"Okay," Kim said. "Make sure Ron doesn't panic too much Rufus."

The naked mole rat started scrambling back to the hole he had came through when Shego called out.

"Wait, tell the buffoon to get a funnel as well," she called.

Rufus's head cocked to the side as he considered for a moment. It dawned on him what Shego may want it for so he nodded and then disappeared.

"A funnel?" Kim asked.

"Well I was thinking we finish a few of the bottles and then we've solved half the bathroom problem."

Kim's brain ticked over.

"This is so the drama!" she burst out.

"Just try not to think about it until the time comes," Shego suggested.

Kim decided that was a most reasonable suggestion and moved the developing conversation onto a less awkweird subject.

"So Naco's are your comfort food?" The teen hero asked.

"What can I say," Shego replied. "I had to give them a try after that whole business where your sidekick was throwing around money like he owned the mint."

"And?"

"He earned every damn penny," Shego stated. "So do you like them?"

"Not really, Kim admitted. "I like it better when Ron cooks something more balanced."

"What's the response time for GJ these days pumpkin?" Shego asked.

"About three or four hours," Kim said. "Probably take awhile for them to get us out safely though."

"May as well get comfortable," Shego said as she moved over to the side of the empty piranha pool. She slid her back down the wall until she was sitting in relative comfort. Kim did the same and plonked down next to her arch nemesis. Five maybe ten minutes passed in silence. Not uncomfortable but it wasn't long before Kim decided that she wouldn't be able to keep this silence for twenty minutes let alone three hours.

"Hey Shego what's your real name?" she asked in what she hoped was an entirely nonchalant way.

"I was using it when my brain was rewired," Shego said hoping to appease Kim.

"I refuse to believe Shelly Mary Go is your real name," Kim stated. "Besides I did some checking and sure enough it is the name attached to all your legitimate earnings but it didn't appear until just before you left team go."

"I'm not telling you my real name Princess."

"I think it's either very embarrassing or extremely plain," said Kim.

"Yes," Shego conceded.

"I'll keep searching you know."

Shego nodded it was what she would have done in Kim's position.

"So you a fan of Mary Shelly?" Kim asked.

"I read Frankenstein during High School," Shego said. "And it still pisses me off when scientists don't take responsibility for their creations."

"I know the feeling," Kim responded. "If only they thought about what they were creating, improved their security, made it so only some one of your expertise could steal it away."

"Honestly it's probably why I keep coming back to Drakken even though he pisses me of sometimes," Shego rambled. "You know he actually calls all the bebe's at least once a week to check up on them."

"Wait didn't I destroy them?" Kim asked shocked.

"Don't worry about it pumpkin the link with that Rockwaller girl did something to them and well they have no interest in perfection or destroying us all or whatever."

"But wait didn't they go rogue?"

"Classic teenage rebellion Kimmie," Shego explained. "Dr. D was so worried about them he actually called one of those shifty pop psychologist after the girls hung up on him."

"So what do they do if they aren't in the take over the world gig anymore?"

"Of the four I know of for sure? Well one is an actress on a badly written Australian soap opera, another's working towards a degree in ethics in relation to technology, another works as a server for a small online shopping site and the last one writes tawdry romances in a science fiction settings. They're pretty samey, gynoid meets girl, teaches girl to trust in love, love grows, a declaration of being soul mates. Girl and gynoid travel to find a scientist that will help them make babies."

"Wait, gynoid doesn't that mean female android?" Kim asked. "Does that mean?"

"Yep she was all worried about it when she told Dr D and I," Shego smirked. "Of course I said I didn't care as long as she stopped calling me aunt Shego."

Kim giggled slightly.

"So what's with the twenty question pumpkin?" Shego asked.

"Something to do until help or dinner arrives," Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Besides what better opportunity do I have to get to know my friend better?"

"I'm not Miss Go Kim," Shego said weakly.

"I know but she is a part of you, maybe you just can't access it because of something or many things that have happened to you. Think of it as know thy enemy if you must but at the moment I'm going to see you as the friend I was only just starting to get to know before work called you away."


	3. Villain Abroad

Chapter 3

Shego considered for a moment and decided it would be a good opportunity to learn about Kim. Sure it could be argued that she already knew Kim intimately through their shared experiences in battle, but knowing what actions a person would take was different to knowing why a person would decide to take that action.

"Okay Kimmie," she said. "Sounds reasonable just to let you know now though that certain time periods of my past…"

"Like why you left team go?"

"Yes that's the exact thing that is of limits."

Kim nodded, she was naturally curious about that, but she would respect Shego's wishes in this matter.

"Is it okay if I ask about when you first started being a hero?" Kim asked. "About how you dealt with it encroaching on your regular life?"

"The short answer is I didn't princess," Shego answered honestly. "Being green all the time didn't exactly help. So what about you find the hero thing to suck some days?"

"Yeah," Kim admitted. "But its mainly two people make me feel that way and that's because they're not very supportive."

"Oh let me guess," Shego said with no hint of enthusiasm. "Steve Barkin and Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Got it one Shego," Kim replied. "I mean I get Bonnie, it's the whole teenage food chain thing mixed in with elements I've only caught a glimpse of, but what is the deal with Barkin?"

"He's just bitter Kim," Shego explained. "His moment of glory slipped away over a decade ago and he isn't okay with it, add that to the fact most of the kids at Middleton have already achieved more than he has and it just gets worse."

"I can't believe you went on a date with him!"

"Believe me I had worse," Shego said. "Although I suppose I can use mind control as an excuse, you know he tracked me down the weekend after all that business."

"Really?" Kim asked.

"He tried to serenade me," Shego explained. "Lets just say Dr. D's rap about his shampoo is top of the charts material compared to anything musical Steve tried to accomplish that day. I made sure he could never use that guitar again."

"That definitely explains the bandages he had that Monday."

"Bringing up the Shampoo reminds me," Shego said. "Did you command me to do anything after you squirted me with that gunk?"

"Other than for you to sit and wait quietly for the authorities?" Kim asked.

"So you did command me to do something, " Shego stated her muscles tensing.

"Um yeah," Kim admitted. "But it's not what you think, I know how you feel about mind control."

"Then tell me," Shego spat between her teeth.

"I was worried you may not come out of the suggestive state," Kim blurted out fearful that Shego may turn on her. "So I asked you to disregard any mind control orders once you were in your cell and act and think as you normally would."

The expression on Shego's face began to ease and the tension in her honed muscles dissipated.

"Thank you Kim."

"Was it different to when Drakken chipped us?"

"Yes, unlike the chips where I was aware of everything it was like I was emersed in a thick fog," Shego remembered the experience.

They sat in silence for a while. Kim cursed herself for letting the conversation get to shampoo sitch. She despised herself for doing that; in the list of her greatest mistakes it ranked just below waiting an entire week to see if Shego had suffered permanent injury from that electrical tower. Eventually she hit upon a topic that might make Shego smile or at least less upset with her.

"What's the stupidest crime you've ever committed?" the teen heroine asked.

"Excuse me pumpkin?" Shego asked not quite believing what she heard.

"Well your wanted in eleven countries right, for a variety of crimes," Kim explained. "Not all of them could be for stealing priceless artefacts or top industrial secrets and prototypes."

"Your asking me if at the bottom of the list there's a little bit of small print that says jay walking?"

"Not really," Kim said. "But maybe Dr D. had you steal something idiotic? Something like that."

Shego thought for a few moments.

"Actually a few months before I started working for Dr. D I found myself in Australia," Shego started. "I was contemplating stealing Jackson Pollock's blue poles from their national gallery."

"That doesn't seem very stupid," Kim stated.

"Actually it was," Shego said. "After a few weeks casing the place I discovered that not even the curator would care if it disappeared. Something about the amount it was insured for would be able to buy them three better more relevant pieces."

"So did you take it anyway?" Kim asked.

"Hell no!" Shego explained. "My rep was growing but I needed to cement it in some more far flung places, Australia was my first place of call, so I needed to take something people would care about."

"So what did you steal?"

"A tourist trap place called the big pineapple," Shego answered. "Rented a helicopter or three and moved it during the middle of the night."

"Uh," was the only coherent thing that Kim could get out.

"I don't know either princess," Shego said. "It seems to be a culture thing, if a region is noted for something down there they automatically build a big thing to represent it."

"Weird," Kim said. "So what did they charge you with?"

"Vandalism and destruction of property," Shego detailed. "They didn't add theft because they found it quickly, that kind of annoyed me."

All of the sudden Kim started giggling, she tried to hold it in but she burst out into all out laughter.

"Not that funny princess," Shego admonished.

"It's not that," Kim explained. "I'm just imagining a little Shego trick or treating as Carmen Sandiego."

"Actually only at the last Halloween party at the senior's," Shego said. "I always went for full face masks after the meteor strike and before that I was a typically little girl."

Kim kept laughing.

"Shut up I bet all of my Halloween costumes are better than what you and the buffoon have gone as," Shego said. "So Kimmie what's the most embarrassing thing the buffoon as ever forced you to dress as?"

Kim groaned.

"We went as tweedle dee and tweedle dum one year," Kim sighed. "It wouldn't have been too bad but the costumes had panels in them solely so we could carry more candy, so the entire town saw me in it. And then Ron tripped me by accident when we were just about home. I went rolling down the street and I couldn't get up when I stopped. Luckily my dad saw it happen, I would have been so pissed at Ron if he hadn't offered me all his candy as an apology."

Shego was trying to come up with something funny to say but failed instead quietly she said.

"I wish I had had a friend like that."


	4. Advertising Standards

Chapter 4. Advertising standards

"You ever put a stop to any of Drakken's plans yourself?" Kim asked as the two women continued to wait for food, water and their inevitable rescue.

"One or two," Shego explained. "He was going to genetically engineer some kind of lemming virus and hold the world ransom once, you know give me the world or all its citizens will be compelled to rush off the nearest cliffs. It took me showing him ten websites that dispel hoaxes to convince him that lemming suicide was all a lie started by Disney."

"Any others?" Kim asked.

"I try to get him to avoid personal attacks on you and your friends," Shego said. "I remember what it was like."

"Except that one time," Kim stated coldly.

"I'm sorry Kimmie," Shego said. "Have I had known what he was up to I would have… I could have, I definitely shouldn't have said that stuff about Eric."

"I forgive you Shego," Kim said. "I wish I hadn't of said I hated you, I should have seen if you were okay I should have…"

"It's okay Kim," Shego reassured her. "You had every right to be angry with me."

"I still feel terrible about it," Kim said.

"Don't be," Shego said. "You are after all the girl who will kindly offer help to her arch enemies if they really need it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes; the only sound the slight shifting of the rubble above them barely audible to either woman. Shego broke the silence with a question that had been on her mind for sometime.

"Why do you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"The hero thing," Shego explained. "I get why Hego did it, I followed along because there aren't many normal jobs open to a freak with green skin. But you, you could have a completely normal life, sure a normal life with an Olympic gold medal or some kind of job that could affect the world, but still normal."

Kim pondered upon this for a moment.

"Truth in advertising," Kim replied.

"That's a strange answer princess," Shego retorted.

"Well it's the truth," Kim said. "You know I started the website to take on babysitting jobs and other stuff kinda like that. I had boldly stated at the top of the page that I could do anything."

"I know the story princess, you then started to rescue cats and things and instead of charging money for those little heroic feats you decided just to ask for lifts to your next job. Then some moron with an expensive cuddle buddy collection gets caught in his own security net. Instead of getting those jerks team impossible they get you."

"What you don't know," Kim said. "Was when we arrived I was apprehensive about the entire thing. Then Ron dared me to live up to the claim that I could do anything."

"The buffoon huh?"

"I can't remember his exact words but the thrill and excitement, coupled with that feeling I get when I help people, how could I not keep doing it. I also got to see a real flamingoat."

"You can be such a dork sometimes Kimmie," Shego said with a smirk.

Kim pouted a little, "Come on Shego you must have had something that you liked like that as a kid."

"Well I did," Shego stated.

"So what was it?" Kim asked.

"I'm not telling you," Shego said. "It's too embarrassing."

"Come on Shego tell me?" Kim pleaded. "Please, pretty please, please?"

Shego turned to look at Kim and it was a mistake.

"Gah pumpkin," Shego's voice trembled. "That pout is hence forth a kind of mind control and you aren't allowed to use it on me, in any situation ever."

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Kim asked.

"I was going to," Shego said. "I just wanted to make you suffer a little and then you go pull that pout and…"

"I'm sorry Shego," Kim apologised. "I won't use the puppy dog pout on you ever again."

Shego stopped her rant and realised Kim had been talking to her.

"Good," the villainess said rather coldly. "Now as I was saying you don't want to piss me off like Hego did when he threw out my ferret girl doll and then had the nerve to trade in all the issues of Ferret Girl I had ever bought. Just so he could buy one lousy issue of… "

Kim just sat speechless

"…You know I can't even remember the title of the comic he bought," Shego finished.

"And you called me a dork," Kim said.

"At least my favourite books had well rounded characters, they faced real crime along with apes in jetpacks. And not everything was resolved at the end of the issue with a good laugh at the side kicks expense."

"Thank god Monty hasn't thought about giving the monkey ninjas jetpacks yet," Kim said. "Ron's brain would stop working."

Both women laughed for a few minutes. The chattering of Rufus interrupted their revelry. Kim paid attention and then looked up at were the naked mole rat was pointing. Both women saw a piece of PVC piping now jutting from the rubble. As soon as they spotted it Ron's voice reverberated throughout the chamber.

"Kim," he said. "I'm throwing down a few of the bottled waters first."

True to his word an object began making a sound as it slid down the pipe.

"Bet I can catch them before you can Princess," Shego exclaimed.

Kim shot a look at the green skinned woman.

"Do you always have to be competitive?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Shego said as she caught one bottle and then another. Shego passed the first over to Kim and then unscrewed the lid on hers.

"Okay I'm lowering the food," Ron said from above the rubble. Soon the two women saw a bueno nacho take away bag being lowered on the end of one of team possible's grappling hook ropes. Shego leapt up and grabbed it as soon as it wouldn't disturb the rubble above them. Opening the bag she sorted out the orders.

"Well, well," Shego said. "Seems the princess gets a toy surprise with hers."

The green skinned thief handed over an old style kimmunicator along with Kim's salad.

"Thank you Shego," Kim replied with a slight smile. Hurriedly the teenager turned on the device.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked ignoring Shego's over exaggerated silent mimicry of her words.

"Well GJ are on their way but it may take some time," the young teenager responsible for the more technical aspects of team possible informed his friend. "Most of their advanced tunnelling and digging equipment is tied up in other ventures."

"That's okay," Kim said. "Ron's managed to secure the essentials so even if it takes a few days…"

Kim noticed Shego's downcast look.

"…which I'm sure it won't though, Shego and I should be fine."

"Oh Dr. Drakken turned up about two hours after the cave in," Wade explained from the screen. "Offered Ron maps of the lair and surrounding area to help save Shego."

Amazingly the news elicited a smile from the thief.

"That's good news," Kim said. "Get him to give detailed information on any experiments he was running in here. You know just in case it could endanger the rescue workers."

"You got it Kim."

"Oh and Wade," Kim said. "You rock."

With that the Wade gave her a smile and the screen went blank.

"Looks like Dr. D is getting second degree burns instead of third," Shego said as she bit into her naco.

"He really does care about you," Kim said as she stabbed her fork into a tomato.

"Yeah."

"Ever thought about asking him out."

"Once or twice," Shego admitted. "But I don't know I mean sometimes he feels more an older brother or an uncle to me."

"Really."

"Yeah, I know I can really get sick of Dr D's whole evil family bit," Shego explained. "But he sure as hell been more of one than Hego has."

"If this is starting to get to close to the time period when you left team go we can talk about something else," Kim offered.

"Thank you pumpkin," Shego said. "But it started long before that, you see our mom she survived the meteor strike but she was in the wrong place and the radiation gave her cancer instead of super powers. Dad up and left about a month after we started exhibiting our powers just couldn't deal with it I guess. But mom held on for a long time and did her best to make sure we had regular lives. I remember one time Hego wanted to pull me out of school to fight some robot ninjas, or was it ninja robots? Mom gave him such a scolding because I had an important exam."

Shego smiled slightly at the memory of Hego cleaning go tower with a toothbrush.

"But then she died and Hego didn't even give me time to buy flowers for her grave," Shego said. "I had no choice but to agree as at the time we were fighting someone trying to poison the entire water supply for the state. Ever since then though every time I tried to bring up me needing a day off or the Wego's needing something for school anything family related he'd just ignore me or spout something about the sacrifices we must make for the city."

"Maybe it was his way of coping with the loss?"

"Maybe," Shego conceded. "But ever since then he hasn't seemed to care about anyone in our family. He even stopped sending our aunt Christmas cards. It's really unfair on the Wegos and Mego. They have to wait until he's on a double shift at the Bueno nacho before they can even contemplate visiting me when I'm sulking as you put it."

"They visit you in prison?"

"Sometimes"

"Wait a second you don't have an aunt," Kim said.

"Well there was a woman who did our tech work and maintained the electronic systems of the tower," Shego explained. "Insisted we call her aunt and pretty much was."

"Fair enough," Kim said.

"Anyway," Shego continued. "My point is Dr D is a lot more supportive of me then Hego was, more imaginative to. You know he encouraged me to take a few courses when he discovered I was a living soldering iron. It's wonderful when I can use my powers to create new things. In fact I was thinking about learning how to use it to weld to. Maybe make a motorcycle that can keep up with that car of yours."

"As long as you don't do what you wanted to do when you teamed up with motor ed that time."

"I was in a bad place that day Kimmie," Shego said. "Dr. D is the first since mom to consider ways my powers could be used to create rather than destroy."

"What did your mom teach you to do?" Kim asked.

"Cook mostly," Shego said. "Simply things yes but it was a good way to learn to fine tune the temperature I flare at. And I did my own fireworks display the last 4th of July Mom was with us."

Kim looked across at her rival, her dining partner and in many ways a dark reflection of herself and noticed tears falling from her face.

"Shego I know you'll probably hate me for it," Kim said. "But you need this."

Putting her salad aside Kim wrapped the older woman in her arms and gave her a much-needed hug. Shego just stayed in the embrace limply and allowed more tears to fall.


	5. Copycat

Chapter 5 Copycat

After Kim had spent sometime just holding Shego as the older woman dealt with emotions she often buried they returned to their half forgotten food. Kim smiled at Shego think of something that might cheer the villainess up.

"So how many of the death rays did you actually make?" Kim asked. "I was thinking because of what you said Drakken does even less of his own work then he lets on."

Shego smirked a little.

"Actually I usually just have to do some of the more delicate circuit boards," she replied. "He actually enjoys doing everything else, peeved me off after he got me to do the circuit boards on those damn mind control chips though."

"You know I understand the whole anger at mind control thing," Kim started. "But I never understood your stance against cloning, I mean even with one more of you Drakken would at least have Canada by now."

"Okay I don't remember you hearing that during any plan involving clones," Shego stated. "How many camera's Kimmie?"

"One in the time share lair main room and two in the Caribbean lair you a Drakken disappear to between sitches."

"Why?"

"Strangest thing," Kim explained. "Ron and I were walking home from school one day and he randomly says he hates meat cakes. The thing is it triggers this flash of you slightly older and wearing a cape of all things."

"With grey hair here and here," Shego said indicating where she suspected she would go grey first. "And calling myself the supreme one."

"That's…"

"Weird."

"Well I figured I should keep a closer eye on you," Kim said. "Lets face it your competent but thankfully apathetic in everything except what you consider fun. But if you ever turn your sights on taking over just to spite someone, well I feel like you would actually succeed."

"You made sure nerdlinger didn't put any in the more private areas."

"If he did," Kim smirked. "Well let just say the miniature EMP device one Justine Flanner made me will wreck havoc with his computers."

"Sounds almost evil Princess," Shego smirked as she replied. "But remember evil is my gig."

"So the cloning?" Kim asked again. "Afraid you won't be unique anymore."

"It's more complicated than that," Shego replied as she looked away.

Realising this maybe a sensitive issue Kim eased away from the subject.

"If you're evil prove it," Kim demanded.

"Okay you ever have a dream about another girl?" Shego asked. "You know what kind I mean you are a teenager after all."

"Well there was one," Kim was trying to suppress a giggle. "In the dream I was just starting in the hero business, anyway I ended up helping an established group of heroes. After the day was won they asked me if I would like a reward, instead of honorary membership or one of their cool masks I asked for a kiss because I couldn't ask for the usual ride from them. They were quite surprised when I asked for a kiss from the beautiful older teenage girl who was the only female on the team."

"That's all just a kiss."  
"Come on Shego make my dream come true!"

"Gaaahhh?"

"I gotcha!" Kim said. "Must be me maturing as a hero if I can get you off balance like that verbally."

"Not funny Kim," Shego turned away and Kim caught a glimpse of something she was always curious about.

"What do you carry in your leg pouch?" Kim said pointing at the case that was strapped to Shego's ankle. To her surprise Shego actually took it off, unzipped it and dumped its contents on the floor of the empty piranha tank they were trapped in. There was a lock pick, some spare change, an address book and a few other odds and ends. Kim picked up the lock pick with a gloved hand.

"Master of unlocking brand," she said as she read the words on it. "You know I really need to learn how to pick locks one day."

"Why?" Shego asked. "It's not very hero like."

"I may be a little naïve sometimes Shego, but I realise sometimes bad guys look like good guys. Besides villains can use locks to. Laser lipstick just isn't subtle enough sometimes."

"I would say you should learn from the best, but that's me and it won't happen pumpkin."

"Why the spare change?"

"Old habit," Shego said. "You wouldn't believe how many skyscraper rooftop pursuits led to me having to take the bus home or worse calling Hego to come a pick me up."

"What's this?" Kim asked as she picked up what appeared to be an old Polaroid photo and turned it around so she could see the image. On it was a picture of Shego but cuddled in her arms was what appeared to be a twelve-year-old version of the green skinned woman. Some one had scrawled below the image the words me and xero. Shego quickly snatched the photo from Kim's hands.

The green villainess hunched over as if shielding the photograph from Kim. Protecting it from the world. Kim just stared unsure of what to say, unsure if she should say anything. It was obvious that to continue further would encroach on territory that had been decreed off limits. But Kim had to ask something because maybe she could help Shego.

"Xero is short for Xerox isn't it?" Kim asked. "She was a clone of you."

"More than that," Shego said her voice wavering between sadness, anger and a tone of defeat. "My little girl, my daughter was much more than a copy. She was the bravest, smartest, most beautiful…"

Shego choked on her words, the memories bringing up pain no amount of super human endurance could negate.

"Tell me about her," Kim said.

Shego stared at Kim, her eyes red with sorrow and moist with tears.

"Yes I am really interested," Kim said noting Shego's hesitation.

Shego remained quiet for a little while longer and in fact Kim thought the older woman was just going to cease speaking altogether.

"I'll probably never have children naturally," Shego said. "To many risk factors involved with my powers, to many kicks to that area as a teenager and a few other reasons."

"But you found an immature…"

"Daughter Kim, I found a daughter,' Shego said. "It doesn't matter how she came into life that's what she was, my little girl. Sure at first I was apprehensive after all we found her in the cloning tank of a facility belonging to a clandestine black ops group. Thankfully we had wiped them out before they used team go based pre-programmed super soldiers to attack unarmed civilians in where ever stan. While we were assisting Global Justice with the clean up we came across her still in a maturation tube physically aged to about three."

"So you got her out?"

"Not at first," Shego said. "Hego and I had a big argument about it. He was strongly opposed to releasing her, thinking it was an obvious trap. Mego had no opinion and wanted it left up to Betty and her people and the Wegos sided with me."

"Obviously you won."

"Damn right I did," Shego replied. "So we got her out. You now the first thing she said as we were going back to go tower. The first thing she said was mommy, while looking right at me."

"That must have been kind of weird," Kim said. "You would have been around my age at the time."

"Yeah and scary as all hell," Shego admitted. "But I decided I was going to have the courage to raise her. Now despite what you may think from your visits to go tower it is actually the safest place in go city as long as the Wegos aren't planning some prank and I knew I could depend on my Aunt to help me. After all she and her partner already had a kid of their own. I also figured if I followed mom's example I would do okay."

"Judging from that smile Xero has in the photo it seems you did okay," Kim commented.

"I guess I did," Shego said. "Some days it didn't feel like it, especially the days she had her growth spurts."

"What do you mean?"

"The technology they used to make her, it wasn't that far ahead of what was used to clone that sheep," Shego explained. "She grew up rapidly and erratically, that picture was taken when she was only four weeks and three days out of the vat."

Kim frowned; she could see the inevitable result of growing up in such a manner.

"She was in so much pain every time she grew," Shego said. "I couldn't do anything but hold her. Thankful Hego had come around, thanks mainly to Xero always saying she wanted to be a hero like him when she grew up, by the time her powers activated."

"I take it they scientist responsible for her creation couldn't integrate them into her DNA correctly?"

Shego shook her head sadly.

"When ever she flared up it actually burnt her," the villainess said her voice close to breaking into nothing but incoherent sobs. "Thankfully Hego was able to get her to somewhere safe when her powers started to manifest. I couldn't even get near her that time; she was kicking and screaming, and yowling out in so much pain. I doubt I even went through half the agony of what she did during my own transformation. I was just thankful there was nothing wrong with her rapid healing abilities other wise I would have lost her a lot sooner than I did."

"We can stop talking about this," Kim said with concern.

"No please, I need to tell some one how proud I was of her," Shego pleaded. "I the end she physically only appeared about a year younger than I did at the time. Unfortunately as you know the life of heroes is never peaceful and we where fighting an enemy that could go toe to toe with Hego in a fight. Take a punch from my moron of an elder brother and not even flinch. It attacked go tower directly while I was out getting groceries and my brothers were dealing with a spate of armed robberies on the other side of town."

Kim remained quiet taking in Shego's every word.

"My little Xerox burnt herself out fighting it," Shego explained. "Quite literally, my little girl used her powers in ways its even dangerous for myself to contemplate using them."

"Did she manage to beat the bad guy?" Kim asked

Shego nodded.

"I rushed home as soon as I received the intruder alert on the communication devices we were using at the time," Shego elaborated. "So did Mego and the Wegos. When we arrived the villain was subdued waiting for transport to a global justice facility and my daughter was laying unconscious in our medical room while our dear aunt tried to treat her while swearing at the medical equipment. Some how Xero managed to open her eyes one last time and look at me and said, I'm a hero just like you mommy."

Kim could do nothing but leaning over and embrace the older woman as Shego cried into her shoulder. Kim remained quiet for some time and indeed it was Shego who spoke first once she thought she would be coherent again.

"Now all I have left of her is that photo, a headstone next to her grandmothers and my teaching degree," Shego said.

"Your degree?" Kim asked.

"I was in my final year of high school at the time and I couldn't decide what I wanted to do at college," the green skinned woman explained. "I was looking through some course information while Xero was sitting on my lap and she saw the word teacher. She said I should be a teacher because I taught her a lot of cool stuff, like counting, how to use her powers and the combos on the Wego's favourite video game so she could beat them all the time. I thought about it for a awhile and after she was gone I thought it would be a good way to honour her memory."

"I noticed Hego didn't come to the rescue," Kim said. "I take it that was the beginning of the end for team go."

"Yeah but as per our agreement I won't go further than that," Shego stated. "Well there you have it Kim, the reason I don't like cloning. I don't, I can't live through that again."

There was complete silence in the empty piranha tank until Shego noticed that a grin had slowly started to appear on Kim's face. Then the red head started giggling.

"What are you laughing at princess?" Shego asked.

"I'm just thinking the day Xerox required the talk would have been awkward."

"Oh I never hid her origins from her," Shego said. "I did need to go to the library and get out a few heavy science text books to explain it properly, the rest was pretty much the same talk my mom gave me."

"Mine was awkweird," Kim admitted. "First I have Dad using a lot of rocket metaphors and euphemisms and then due to Mom's medical training she was perhaps too honest about the entire process."

"If that's bad imagine Doctor D giving the talk to the Bebe's," Shego said. "Thankfully they came to me then looked up some stuff on the Internet to clear up a few of his misconceptions."


	6. Rescue

Chapter 6

After the emotionally draining tilt the conversation had taken an exhausted Shego had fallen asleep with her head resting on Kim's shoulder. Kim herself had dozed off once or twice only to be awoken by Shego shifting or a worrying noise from above their heads. She had just managed to drift off again when the beeping of her kimmunicator startled her to wakefulness. It woke Shego up as well.

"Uh what's that," the groggy villain said. "I swear doctor d if you've set of the smoke alarm with your toaster again."

Kim answered ignoring the other woman for the moment.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked.

"Good news Kim," he said. "Doctor Director has just personally arrived with the equipment they use to make global justice transport tubes, not only will they be able to get you out with minimum risk they'll be able to do it within the next hour."

"That is good news," Shego admitted now that she was fully awake and listening in.

"And neither of us had to use the funnel," Kim said. "That's even better news."

"That it is princess."

"Um Shego," Kim started to say. "I noticed that you still have one of those pictures we got from the photo booth when you were Miss Go."

"Noticed that did you," Shego said. "I tried to burn all of them but I stopped myself before they were all ash for some reason."

"Did…did you enjoy the time you were Miss Go?" Kim asked.

"Maybe," the villainess admitted. "It was nice to go out on a date, teach and go to the movies with friends. Sometimes my life is lonely."

"You just admitted you were my friend," Kim stated.

"That wasn't me, it was Miss Go," Shego tried to insist.

"I remember just before you were changed back you were going to say something to me," Kim said. "Do you remember what it was?"

"Yeah I do," Shego said. "But I think if I were to try to say it the words would come out wrong. After telling you about my mom and about Xerox I fell I should say but again it'll just come out wrong."

"It's okay," Kim said. "But if you ever can say it properly please do and if you ever want to retire from the villain gig maybe teach full time know that I'll help you however I can."

"Thank you Kim," Shego said. "So seen any good movies lately."

An hour later when the global justice equipment burst through the wall of the piranha they found the two women arguing over which instalment of the bricks of fury series was funniest. They continued arguing all the way to the surface at which point Shego begrudgingly thanked Ron and the GJ agents. She then flared up fought of the one agent who thought it was a good idea to take her on, grabbed Doctor Drakken and escaped to the waiting Hoverpod.

"I suppose at least their latest plot was thwarted," Doctor Director sighed.

"We'll get them another day," Kim said as she was examined by an agent with medical training. "Anyway who wants to stop for some beuno nacho on the way back to Middleton? My treat."

"Awesome idea KP!' Ron yelled and a few agents nodded in agreement.


End file.
